paper_game_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Xbox Infinity
The Xbox Infinity is a paper game console by the second leader of the PGC, Matt Lego. The console is only a mini project and is the first console in paper games to be restricted to only downloadable games. The console will come out on November 22nd 2013 and will have well over 30 games at launch. Hardware It has a total of 500GB of memory and 8GB of CPU processor and 185MHz. It has Kinect Infinity motion control and voice recognition.The console only has multiplayer only games unlike the Spectrum LX that only has 1 player or online games. It also has 4 controller capabilities. It plays 2D games and has 64-bit. Every game is downloadable. The console is black all over with a HP logo on the side and the Xbox Infinity logo above it ontop. It is a rectangle shape. On the right there is a power button that will turn the console on when pressed. On the side is the X-Bind button which is used to sync the wireless controller to the console. Below it is a USB 3.0 port for a wired controller. On the back is a Power Cord input (to power the console), Infra-Red output (for kinect), HDMI Input (connect it to a screen), 2 USB 3.0 ports, Optical Audio Output (speakers), another Ifra-Red output, Gigabit Ethernet Port (online connectivity) and a Norton and Kaspersky security lock (lock the console). Release Box The Xbox Infinity comes in a box if you buy it. It has the Xbox Infinity logo on the top, front and back. On the side of the console are the contents: *Xbox Infinity *Controller *X-Glass *Kinect Infinity *1 Month Free Trial of Xbox Infinity Live Controller The special thing about the Xbox Infinity controller is that everything has been made digitally - not drawn. The controller has heat sensitive control pads for the movement circles (top left and bottom right), D-Pad (bottom left) and the Green, Yellow, Red and Blue buttons (top right). It is wireless with X-Bind technology. It has an Xbox logo in the middle X-Glass The Xbox Infinity comes with the X-Glass which is a touch screen tablet that syncs the home menu to it. It is used to launch games, go on Xbox Infinity Live, use Skype, go to ESPN Sports Center, download music, watch TV, format the system and the go to the X-home menu. Launch Game The Lauch Game feature is used to launch any game. Xbox Infinity Live Xbox Infinity Live can be used to download games and play with other people online. You need a Wi-Fi connection and an Xbox Infinity Live account. Skype Skype can be used to sign in and talk to people while your system is on. ESPN Sports Center ESPN Sports Center can be used to watch sports streamed from ESPN. You need the IOS and Android App to use it. Download Music You can listen and download any songs here. Watch TV This lets you watch TV. It autotunes the TV and lets you watch any channels. Format Your System This will reformat everything on your system. X-Home Menu This feature returns the system to the home menu whenever you are in the middle of any game. Kinect Infinity The Kinect Infinity is a motion sensing camera which can be used for games for the Xbox Infinity. It is an improved version of the original Kinect for the Xbox 360 with better voice and movement recognition and can fit in any single room. It's microphone can be used with Skype. The video quality is from 480p - 720p quality. The Kinect Infinity is on 24-7 and whenever the voice command "Xbox On" is issued it will turn on the Xbox Infinity console. Software It will have Skype, online play, TV capabilities and ESPN. It also has Xbox Infinity Live which is used to purchase games and to get non-exclusive games from other consoles to play on the Xbox Infinity. Xbox Infinity Live is also used to play with other people using Skype to talk to eachother. It is partnered with Microsoft and HP and uses Bing and Internet Explorer as browsers. The engine for the console is similar to the Z-Zone's and the IPGS's combined. Games *Halo: Online *Halo: Online 1.5 *Over 40 Call of Duty titles *Dead Rising *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Rising 3 *Project gotham racing 2 Category:Matt Lego Category:Paper Game System Category:Paper Game Console Category:Xbox Category:Xbox Infinity